Our Ten Track Mixtape
by Indigo Signora
Summary: Ten song-inspired drabbles, each written within the time constraints of their respective song, all about our two favourite brothers. P/F - both brotherly and slashy.


**A/N:** I saw this on a story for another fandom, and since I'm in the process of working on some larger stories at the moment, I thought that I would satiate my drabble craving with a simple little challenge piece. Note: editing is basically forbidden in this challenge, so forgive me for the lack of quality.

Shuffle Challenge Rules

**1.** Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.  
><strong>2.<strong>Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).  
><strong>3.<strong>Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
><strong>4.<strong> No lingering afterwards. No cheating.  
><strong>5.<strong> Do 10 of these and post them.

Fandom: Phineas & Ferb  
>Pairing: PhineasFerb (slashy at times)

* * *

><p><em>1. Rent (Rent)<em>

Phineas supposed that that was one of the things he would miss about living at home: not having to pay rent. He had already known that he would be giving up Mom's cooking and her free laundry service, and it had been easy enough to come to terms with those things. Having to pay bills, though, was a whole different ballgame. Rent was just a part of it; he also had to consider hydro, electric, heat, cable, internet—the basic necessities. The investments he had made a long time ago on the roller coaster proceeds had keep him afloat thus far, but sometimes he worried that it wouldn't be enough. It was odd to feel such _worry_—he wasn't used to it. But if the days got too stressful, and the nights too sleepless, he would merely roll over and peer at the young man sharing his bed. The small smile he wore in his sleep somehow seemed to make up for all of it.

* * *

><p><em>2. Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy (Big &amp; Rich)<em>

"Do you remember the time we ran the cattle through the downtown?" Phineas asked Ferb with a laugh as he pored over their old photo albums. The print was perfectly preserved in the plastic covers, and Phineas ran one finger down the image. It was him and Ferb seated in the mall food court, surrounded by a herd of snacking bovine. The quality of the photo was that of a security camera—a befuddled mall cop had provided him with the printout on request.

Ferb grinned as he observed the photo. "You look cute in a cowboy hat," he said, running one hand through Phineas' tangle of red hair.

"You don't look too bad yourself, cowpoke," Phineas teased in return. Pushing the photo album away, he turned to Ferb. "I think I might still have those hats somewhere. Think I should break them out?"

Ferb only winked.

* * *

><p><em>3. Sing Sing (Marianas Trench)<em>

A small part of Phineas had always been tempted to go into a singing profession. Even though everyone had it in mind that he would go on to become an engineer of some sort, or maybe an innovative physicist, the science professions had never really appealed to him. Creativity and invention were great, but in a more free-form environment. Limiting himself to research and the laws of physics wasn't his idea of fun.

Performing, though, sounded wonderful. He loved any opportunity to get up on stage and belt out a catchy tune to an adoring public. On the occasions he had been able to sing for his friends, they all seemed to have enjoyed it. He took that as a good sign. He wondered if it would be possible to start a real band.

Of course, he would only agree to something like that if he was able to look over onstage and see Ferb on lead guitar.

* * *

><p><em>4. Blue Orchid (White Stripes)<em>

"You know what I don't like about flowers?" Phineas asked suddenly.

Ferb raised his eyes from his blueprints and gave his brother an enquiring look.

"They die," Phineas went on to explain. "They're supposed to be a symbol of love, right? But you give them to someone, and then they just wilt a couple days later. It's almost like you're saying that your love is gonna wilt away soon too!" He pursed his lips, deep in thought. "We should make a flower that lasts forever."

Ferb looked back to the plans. "Those are called plastic flowers, Phin."

* * *

><p><em>5. All Summer Long (Kid Rock)<em>

With his arms wrapped snugly around Phineas' frame, hands pressed protectively into the small of his back, Ferb asked how long Phineas had been feeling that way.

Phineas wondered if he should be honest. It might have just been easiest to say that it had developed over the past little while, as if it was a sudden revelation. He didn't really understand why that might be easier to explain than the truth, but he guessed that it was because the truth was almost kind of embarrassing. How could he explain in a non-creepy way that he had spent the past couple of months half-distracted from their projects because he had been too fixated on the deft grace with which his brother performed all of his tasks? That he had been falling harder and harder ever since the very first day of summer?

And truthfully, it had probably been even longer than that.

But it didn't really matter, especially considering Ferb's reaction to his confession. He cuddled against Ferb's warm body, relishing his touch. He brought his lips as close as he could to Ferb's ear—no easy task considering the height difference.

"All summer long," Phineas breathed.

* * *

><p><em>6. Firework (Katy Perry)<em>

"Is it weird that I think it would be cool to ride a firework?"

As expected, Ferb's replied look was one of bemused incredulity. His expression said it all: _Pretty sure that's impossible, Phin_.

Phineas wasn't prepared to let the idea go. "Well, we've already ridden a giant paper airplane, and a giant shuttlecock, and a whole list of other unusual flying devices! I'm sure there must be some way to make it safe. Imagine, shooting across the sky, only to have your ride explode into a series of blinding lights and colours. It would be _awesome_."

"Explode is the key word here," Ferb replied. His eyes returned to the skies above, where the real fireworks were bursting in a million different sparks.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." But when Ferb grabbed his hand, Phineas almost felt like he was riding a firework of his very own.

* * *

><p><em>7. Follow You Home (Nickelback)<em>

"Hey, you," Phineas purred, slinking his way across the leather couch in the back of the bar and pressing himself against Ferb's side. The alcohol was making his brain fuzzy, and his actions at the time seemed perfectly rational.

Besides, Ferb didn't seem to mind. The Brit wrapped one arm around Phineas, his slender fingers unconsciously tracing spine-tingling designs on Phineas' bare arm. Judging by the reddish tinge to his jade eyes, Ferb was feeling the buzz just as much as he was.

"So, when are you heading out of here?" Phineas whispered loudly into Ferb's ear, though his voice was almost lost to the pounding music in the club.

"Pretty soon, methinks," Ferb replied, his accent becoming stronger with the slur. "You?"

"Yeah, same." Phineas giggled like an idiot. "Mind if I come with?"

"We live in the same house."

"So?"

* * *

><p><em>8. Bang Bang (k'naan ft Adam Levine)<em>

"Kepew! Kepew!" Phineas yelled as he fired at the screen. His aim was completely off, though, as every target seemed to avoid his ammo. Looking over at Ferb, he observed the way he masterfully handled the Wii remote, taking out every single target with intense precision.

Phineas returned his gaze to his own crosshairs and tried to match Ferb's accuracy. Holding the Wii remote at arm's length and eye level, he fired another several shots. Apart from one fluke hit, he missed almost every single one.

"How did you get so good at this?" he lamented.

"You're using the wrong sound effects," Ferb explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Bang, bang, bang." Three targets gone. "See?"

* * *

><p><em>9. Welcome Home (Coheed &amp; Cambria)<em>

Ten months was really nothing in the grand scheme of things, but to Phineas, it had felt like an era. Ten months was a long time to be sitting in his room alone, forcibly reminded every day of his isolation by the empty bed next to his own. Though Ferb had taken most of his prized possessions with him when he went away to university, many of his things still remained scattered upon the shelves and tacked upon the wall. Phineas had been tempted on occasion to pack it all away, having felt the sting of longing whenever he had to see Ferb's belongings, but he knew that his brother would be back eventually.

And so April arrived, bringing with it an incredible sense of ecstasy. After having said his hellos to everyone else in the house, Ferb finally managed to make his way up to the solitude of their bedroom.

Seeing him again ignited the fire that Phineas had kept smouldering for ten long months. Not hesitating, he leapt into his brother's arms, crushing him in a bone-breaking hug. It was hard to believe just how much he had missed him.

"Welcome home, bro," he whispered.

* * *

><p><em>10. Sandstorm (Darude)<em>

Together they pored over the travel guides, considering various destination spots for the trip following graduation. The brochures littered their floor, splayed out with neither rhyme nor reason. The brothers were still able to keep track of it all regardless.

Phineas was casually flitting through a few information booklets on European countries. "What do you think, Ferb? We need to go somewhere that will make this the best trip ever."

Ferb held up a pamphlet on the Sahara desert.

With a smirk, Phineas shook his head. "Nah. Too sandy." The comment would have been casual to anyone else, but the small wink he added to the simple statement gave it another meaning entirely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** OH HEAVENS some of these are brutal. I plead not guilty on account of the time constraints. Nevertheless, it was so much fun! Enjoy~


End file.
